The invention concerns a binary atomizing nozzle with a housing into which is fed a gas (for instance air) for effecting atomization and with at least one inset enclosed by the housing into which the liquid (for instance water) to be atomized is introduced, and with a nozzle-discharge formed on one hand by the housing and on the other by the inset, where the liquid flow combines with the gas flow concentrically enclosing it.
In a known binary atomizing nozzle of the above type, the inset receiving axially the liquid to be atomized forms a nozzle-discharge part where the liquid overflows along a cylindrical segment into a conical segment joining it by a sharp edge. The nozzle-discharge part of the inset is joined by a nozzle-discharge part designed conically in the same sense and formed by the housing concentrically enclosing the inset. An annular gap extends between the end of the nozzle-discharge part formed by the inset and the beginning of the nozzle-discharge part of the housing, said annular gap transmitting the gas, for instance air, to the liquid flow located concentrically within to atomize this liquid flow.
The two media, liquid and gas, impact in the above described and known nozzle in the free space due to the particular design of this embodiment and produce an energy-consuming and hence disadvantageous turbulence in the dead spaces of the nozzle discharge. The following drawbacks are further incurred: individual, large drops moving in unconstrained manner form cakings at the (conical) end surface of the inset between the liquid discharge and the air exhaust, especially when atomizing viscous media, for instance when atomizing liquids which upon evaporation leave solids or more viscous liquid residues behind. Moreover substantially large drops are generated in the outer region of the flow of the mixture, and may be a drawback in the further process.